Después de ti
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Kaoru soñaba con una familia numerosa y unida, pero Kenshin seguía atado a su pasado y sus viajes lo alejaban cada día más. ¿Podrá Kaoru realizar su sueños con otra persona? Fic que participa del reto "Los Regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


"Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para **Lady-Cin** porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos".

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después de ti**

 **.**

 **.**

Enishi había estado a punto de dejarse morir. Muchas veces había perdido la esperanza de salir vivo de Rakuninmura, sintiendo que ya nada valía la pena, que su fallida venganza lo había vaciado de todo sentimiento que tiempo atrás podía invocar para seguir caminando. Había sido el odio lo que lo había movilizado por tanto tiempo, los deseos de venganza que lo embargaban al recordar a su preciosa hermana, ella, quien había sido todo para él ante la muerte de su madre y la incompetencia de su padre. Pero que a pesar de todo, fue una mujer que nunca logró comprender.

Si había una cosa que Enishi sentía en esos momentos era una profunda desesperanza, nacida de esa mezcla de culpabilidad, remordimiento y dolor que había estallado en su corazón cuando la conoció a ella. Kaoru. Sin lugar a dudas esa mujer de preciosos ojos azules había llegado a su vida para cambiarlo, pero ese cambio estaba lejos de ser placentero, ese cambio implicaba reconocer todos sus errores y saber que no podía hacer nada para repararlos. Había asesinado, había torturado, había lastimado. Y ese pasado siempre sería parte de él. Por eso sufría. Y ese sufrimiento había llegado como una bofetada, de improviso y de la mano de una dulce sonrisa que lo atormentaba.

Kaoru, con sus palabras, con esa mirada clara y honesta había atravesado su corazón. Y ya no podía volver atrás. Sólo tenía dos opciones: se dejaba morir por el remordimiento, la culpa y el dolor, o buscaba una manera de hacer nacer nuevamente la esperanza y encontraba el modo de redimirse por su pasado. Nuevamente Kaoru fue la respuesta a su pregunta; Enishi deseaba vivir por y para ella.

Las cosas no fueron sencillas para el hombre de cabello armiñado. Saito era severo y bajo su punto de vista Enishi debía pagar por los crímenes cometidos con su vida, fue la intervención de Kenshin y la cooperación de Enishi, gracias a la que terminaron por desmantelar las redes que la mafia china tendía en Japón, lo que permitió que finalmente Enishi no fuera condenado a morir. Sin embargo, pasó 10 años de su vida entre rejas. Pero no fue el estar privado de libertad lo que más le costó. Durante esos 10 años siempre mantuvo el contacto con Kaoru, ella lo visitaba regularmente e incluso Kenshin la acompañó en algunas ocasiones. Al principio, Enishi fue testigo de la felicidad que ella sentía porque al fin su amor por Kenshin se vería consumado en un matrimonio. Él no pudo evitar sentir dolor ante el acontecimiento, sin embargo, una parte de él podía alegrarse con la felicidad de Kaoru. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, la sonrisa dulce y honesta que conoció adornando el rostro de la niña de ojos zarcos, se fue transformando en una sonrisa triste que no lograba ocultar la amargura en rostro de la mujer de ojos cansados. El matrimonio con Kenshin estuvo lejos de ser el paraíso de sus sueños románticos y eso era algo que Enishi difícilmente podía tolerar.

Kenshin era un hombre bueno y Kaoru lo sabía, sin embargo, nunca logró que los fantasmas de su pasado desaparecieran de su presente. Hubo un tiempo en que él realmente pensó que lo había conseguido. Se casó con Kaoru pensando que a su lado había encontrado la paz, tuvieron un hijo al que amó con locura desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Fue feliz, pese a que pensó que no lo merecía, hubo un tiempo en que Kenshin fue realmente feliz. Fue en aquellos tiempos cuando decidió entregarle su Sakabatto a Yahiko, pensando que ya no la necesitaría: había encontrado su paz y su hogar.

Sin embargo, poco a poco esta felicidad se fue torciendo. Tenía pesadillas en las que los fantasmas del pasado, los muertos en su conciencia, le recriminaban por ser feliz, olvidándose de ellos, de la muerte que les dio, de la infelicidad en que sumió a sus familias. Un asesino como él, que enmascaraba sus crímenes convenciendose de que en ellos había justicia, que fueron cometidos en nombre de grandes ideales y no por locura ni por sed de sangre, no merecía la felicidad que su esposa y su hijo le brindaban.

Al principio, Kenshin intentó ignorar los reproches internos de sus propios remordimientos. Sabía que Kaoru y Kenji lo necesitaban, y era a ellos a quienes ahora se debía, su familia, lo más importante, lo único que debía proteger. Sin embargo, poco a poco estos autorreproches se hacían más insoportables. Si no hacía algo con ellos terminaría perdiendo la cordura.

Kenji tenía 3 años cuando Kenshin decidió marchar por primera vez. Prácticamente no lograba dormir y ni su esposa ni su hijo eran capaces de calmar su ánimo inestable. La sonrisa siempre gentil comenzó a desaparecer de su rostro y aunque nunca fue violento, su carácter se volvió huraño y esquivo. Decidió marcharse, dijo que sería un tiempo breve, necesitaba reflexionar, estar solo, buscar nuevamente la paz que le permitiera volver a ser el Kenshin amable, cariñoso y apasionado que su esposa e hijo necesitaban.

— Será por poco tiempo — dijo sonriendo Kaoru cuando se lo contó a Enishi, no quería preocuparlo, no quería parecer preocupada. Esperaba que ese viaje fuera un reencuentro de Kenshin consigo mismo, que ayudar a otras personas en su vagabundeo apaciguara su alma confundida, que estar lejos de ella y Kenji abriera sus ojos a lo que debía primar en su corazón. Se aferraba a la esperanza de que su presente y su futuro junto a ella fuera al fin más importante que todo ese oscuro pasado.

Cuando Kenshin volvió a su lado, Kaoru lo recibió con una sonrisa sincera, llena del amor y la lealtad que siempre le había prodigado. Sus ojos azules brillaban iluminados por la esperanza y su cuerpo tibio ansiaba recibir nuevamente a su esposo. Cuando estuvo en los brazos de Kenshin, la ilusión de que todo volvería a ser como al principio la hizo soñar nuevamente con esa familia feliz que siempre deseó. Las caricias de su esposo la hacían suspirar y anhelar su cobijo. Sus fantasías la hicieron imaginarse teniendo más hijos, quería tanto una niña. Se imaginó envejeciendo aferrada a la mano del pelirrojo, viendo sus hijos crecer, para que luego su casa se llenara nuevamente de niños; sus nietos. Una familia numerosa y feliz. Lo que de niña siempre soñó.

Pero sus sueños se hicieron trizas cuando Kenshin nuevamente partió. Cada vez que se iba tardaba más en regresar, cada vez que volvía demoraba menos en partir.

Enishi no comprendía como Kenshin podía marcharse. Tenía la dicha de ser amado por una mujer realmente preciosa, a sus ojos la más preciosa. No podía evitar odiarlo cuando veía a Kaoru desmoronarse por su soledad. Es cierto que no estaba tan sola, tenía a Kenji, un niño que la adoraba, a sus amigas y al mismo Enishi, que se había vuelto su confidente, pero ella necesitaba al compañero que había escogido para su vida.

Kaoru visitaba regularmente a Enishi. Por la amistad y afecto que sentía hacia ella el jefe de policía los dejaba conversar por horas y nunca ponía restricciones a sus visitas. Kaoru se marchaba más tranquila después de verlo y Enishi la deseaba cada vez un poco más. Pero él sabía que su amor por ella no era correspondido, era un deseo asíntota; por más que ella se aproximaba, cuando quería tocarla, ya se había marchado.

El día en que Enishi salió de la cárcel, Kaoru y Kenji fueron a recogerlo a las afueras de la comandancia. Kaoru estaba feliz, su mejor amigo y confidente al fin había saldado sus deudas con la sociedad y ahora podría caminar libre por donde quisiera. Enishi se sintió especialmente tranquilo al caminar junto a Kaoru y su hijo. Imaginando que era su familia; cuánto deseaba empezar de nuevo al lado de la de ojos marinos, pero él, Kenshin, volvía a interponerse en su camino.

Enishi se hospedó en el dojo Kamiya. Kaoru pidió a Tae que le diera empleo y aunque Tae tuvo sus reparos, después de todo fue él quien en el pasado había mandado destruir su restaurante, finalmente y ante la insistencia de Kaoru, decidió contratarlo. Tsubame estaba esperando su primer hijo y pronto dejaría el Akabeko para dedicarse al cuidado de su bebé. Así que le vendría bien un nuevo mesero. Y aunque Enishi no se sentía del todo cómodo con su nuevo empleo, pensó que no estaría mal si sólo era un tiempo, sobre todo si le permitía seguir estando cerca de Kaoru.

El tiempo pasaba rápido. Y Enishi se sentía a gusto viviendo en el dojo, compartiendo sus días con Kaoru y viendo como Kenji crecía. Ambos se llevaban bien. Kenji era un chico bueno y amaba a su madre, pero su carácter era complejo y guardaba rencor contra su padre, quien bajo su punto de vista los había abandonado. Era un abandono que no le hubiera importado tanto de no ser porque sabía que su madre siempre esperaba por él. Kenji hubiese preferido que Kaoru lo olvidara, que él le hubiese bastado para ser feliz, o que correspondiera los sentimientos de Enishi, de los cuales se daba cuenta a diferencia de su madre.

— Tienes que sostener el bokken con más firmeza — dijo Enishi mirando a Kenji, quien practicaba a solas en el dojo de su madre — ¿Estás pensando en algo? Estás muy distraído el día de hoy. Incluso Yahiko se ha molestado contigo durante su clase.

— Tienes razón — dijo Kenji girándose hacia Enishi, que lo observaba desde la puerta — he tomado una decisión y creo que no será del agrado de mi madre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Iré en busca de Seijuro Hiko.

— ¿Acaso crees que él pueda tener una pista sobre el paradero actual de tu padre?

— Eso no me interesa. Él es alguien a quien he visto muy pocas veces como para que me importe donde se encuentra ahora — dijo Kenji acercándose a Enishi — lo que quiero de Seijuro Hiko es que me enseñe el Hiten Mitsurugi.

— Lo que quieres es demostrar que puedes ser más fuerte que Kenshin con su misma técnica. ¿Y aún así dices que no es alguien que te importe?

— Lo único que me importa de ese sujeto es que mi madre ha pasado 10 años sufriendo por su ausencia y esperando por él. — Los ojos de Kenji podían compararse con los de Battousai, es cierto que, a diferencia de su padre, él nunca había visto la cara de la muerte, sin embargo, poseía su mismo juvenil ímpetu, su vehemencia y esa impulsividad que resultaba peligrosa si no se dominaba.

— Tal vez sea bueno para ti ir a entrenar con ese hombre — pensó Enishi en voz alta.

Para Kaoru no fue grato ver partir a su hijo de 12 años. Para ella seguía siendo un niño y quería mantenerlo a su lado, sin embargo, tuvo que dejarlo ir. Conocía perfectamente el carácter de su hijo y sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Poseía la misma determinación y el mismo temperamento que marcó, de manera tan disímil, la juventud de sus padres. Lo vio partir con tristeza, y pensó que su sueño de formar una familia numerosa y unida había terminado de deshacerse.

Kaoru pensó en en aquellos que alguna vez consideró parte de su familia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Misao y al resto de los Oniwabanshu, sabía que seguían dedicados a la protección de Kioto y que también participaban en acciones conjuntas con la policía, al mando de Saito, quien los tenía muy ocupados. Megumi se había establecido en Aizu donde era una respetable doctora, Sanosuke que recorría el mundo sin descanso, más de alguna vez le envió un regalo extraño que ella no sabía cómo utilizar. Yahiko había formado su propia familia, Tae acababa de abrir un segundo restaurante, estaba casada y tenía dos hijos. Todos tenían vidas propias que cuidar, y Enishi era el único que seguía incondicionalmente a su lado.

Kaoru tenía que admitir que no fueron pocas las veces en las que pensó cómo sería su vida si se hubiese casado con Enishi. Él era un hombre inteligente, atractivo y paciente. Un excelente confidente y un compañero divertido. Tenía muchas cualidades que cualquier mujer apreciaría. Posiblemente podría ser feliz con él, pero estaba Kenshin.

Kenshin, su Kenshin. Kenshin, a quien quiso suyo, pero a quien no lograba contener, Kenshin, quien la dejaba sola. Kenshin, ya no recordaba cómo lucían sus ojos la última vez que lo vio. Kenshin, a quien durante los últimos 10 años sólo vio esporádicamente, pero aún así, esperaba. Kenshin, quien no la merecía, pero aún así ella estaba dispuesta a guardarle amor y lealtad. Era el camino que ella había escogido.

Pero aún así, era Enishi el compañero de sus días.

Enishi y Kaoru desayunaban siempre juntos. A veces él se levantaba primero y cuando Kaoru iba a la cocina él ya tenía todo preparado. Otras veces era ella quien, habiendo mejorado muchísimo sus habilidades culinarias, preparaba todo antes de que Enishi despertara. Después del desayuno, cada uno se dedicaba a sus propias actividades. Enishi dividía su tiempo entre la gestión del segundo restaurante de Tae y la práctica del Kung-fu. Kaoru seguía dando clases de kendo en el dojo Maekawa y además contaba con un buen número de estudiantes en su propio dojo. Durante la noche se volvían a encontrar, ambos cenaban juntos y hablaban sobre su día hasta que se hacía tarde y se daban las buenas noches para irse a dormir. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Kaoru buscaba entre sus cobijas un aroma que hace tiempo había desaparecido, y Enishi sentía la ausencia de ese cuerpo tibio que jamás había poseído y que deseaba probar.

Una vez a la semana realizaban juntos las tareas del hogar. Barrían el patio, enceraban los pisos y lavaban la ropa. Precisamente lavando la ropa se encontraban aquel domingo en la mañana. Kaoru estaba hincada restregando su uniforme de kendo mientras Enishi colgaba las sábanas que ya habían sido enjuagadas.

— ¡Ey! Tienes espuma en la nariz — dijo Enishi cuando al terminar con las sábanas miró a Kaoru concentrada en su uniforme mientras la espuma saltaba en todas direcciones — y en el pelo — dijo hincándose a su lado mientras con una sonrisa le limpiaba el rostro y el cabello. Se miraron, y Kaoru se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca.

— Buenos días — la voz de Kenshin los sorprendió.

Kaoru se puso de pie y miró al pelirrojo con sorpresa.

— Kenshin — dijo bajito, sus ojos se humedecieron y una tenue sonrisa llena de afecto se dibujó en su rostro. Caminó hacia su esposo y al estar frente a él le tendió su mano — bienvenido a casa — dijo mirando sus ojos.

— He regresado — contestó él devolviéndole la mirada y tomando su mano.

— ¡Vaya! — soltó Enishi — así que todavía estabas vivo.

— ¿Esperabas que no? — Preguntó Kenshin enfocándose ahora en él.

— La verdad es que prefiero que estés vivo — Enishi se acercó resuelto, y le plantó un puñetazo que lo desestabilizó, aunque no alcanzó a caer — es que llevo años deseando golpearte.

Kenshin limpió la comisura de sus labios y miró desafiante a Enishi, quien se veía bien dispuesto a dar un golpe más.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó Kaoru poniendo entre los dos. — Por favor Enishi retírate.

— ¡Pero, Kaoru! — Protestó Enishi.

— Deseo estar con mi esposo — replicó Kaoru sin mirarlo.

— Como quieras — bufó Enishi. Quien comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de irse se dirigió a Kenshin — Te perdoné la muerte de mi hermana. Pero no te perdonaré lo que le haces a Kaoru. Ella merecía ser lo más importante para ti. Debiste haberla cuidado y amado, a ella y a tu hijo, pero no eres más que un imbécil que no la merece.

— Tal vez tengas razón — contestó Kenshin — pero aún así, ella es mi mujer.

Cuando Enishi se marchó, Kaoru se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por Kenshin.

— ¿Quieres té? ¿O alguna otra cosa? — Preguntó Kaoru — pondré hielo en el golpe primero.

— Kaoru — dijo Kenshin atrapándola en un abrazo — a ti, te quiero a ti — la miró a los ojos — ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Eres mi esposo — contestó ella.

— No he preguntado eso, Kaoru. — Kenshin la miró con aquella mirada gentil que le recordaba al Kenshin que conoció a los 17 años, el Kenshin del cual se enamoró. — Lo que quiero saber — continúo él — es si este vagabundo que está de paso merece tocar la calidez de tu piel.

Kaoru no contestó, simplemente llevó la mano de Kenshin sobre su pecho y cerró lo ojos, entregándose por completo a él.

Hicieron el amor, y mientras Kaoru recibía las caricias de su esposo no pensó en nada. Kenshin cargó a Kaoru hasta la habitación que hace años no compartían, la recostó sobre el futón y se unió a ella, fueron uno por un instante que querían volver eterno. Pero después del clímax volvieron nuevamente a la realidad.

— Si vas a marcharte — dijo Kaoru apoyada en el pecho de Kenshin — es mejor que no regreses más.

— Volveré, sólo una última vez.

Kaoru sintió cómo esas palabras estrujaban su corazón. A pesar de que su amor no era suficiente para que quisiera estar a su lado, Kenshin no la dejaba soltar el lazo que los unía.

Una semana estuvo Kenshin en Tokio. Kaoru en el patio del dojo se sintió irremediablemente sola, esa espaciosa casa estaba hecha para recibir a muchas personas, pero ella estaba sola. Sola desde que Enishi se marchara una semana antes, cuando Kenshin volvió, porque su esposo actuaba como un extraño, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y mirando más allá de las paredes de ese hogar que ya no era el suyo.

Pocas veces en esa semana que estuvieron juntos Kaoru pudo sentir que el hombre que dormía a su lado era su marido, en esas ocasiones él la miraba como si fuera lo único que sus ojos quisieran ver. La abrazaba, la besaba, la amaba. Pero esos momentos acababan cuando los ojos violetas se ensombrecían y su mirada se volvía hacia el pasado. Volvía a perder a Kenshin, cada día volvía a perderlo, hasta que finalmente se marchó.

Y Kaoru comprendió que su verdadera soledad era no tener a Enishi a su lado.

Al día siguiente, Enishi apareció por el dojo. Él, sólo había ido una vez después de que Kenshin había llegado, fue a buscar sus cosas diciendo a Kaoru que ya era hora de buscarse una casa propia. Por un momento, Kaoru temió no volver a verlo, por eso al verlo le sonrió emocionada.

— Sólo vine a ver como estabas — dijo Enishi — me enteré de que él se volvió a marchar y pensé que estarías triste.

Para la sorpresa de Enishi, Kaoru se acercó con prisa y lo abrazó.

— Gracias por volver, Enishi

— Kaoru, yo…

Kaoru miró a Enishi con sus grandes ojos azules, fue una mirada diferente a cualquier otra que antes le hubiera dado. Una mirada anhelante cargada de descubrimiento, porque Kaoru se había dado cuenta de que ya no quería esperar más.

Kaoru quería volver a ser feliz y Enishi así lo entendió.

 **o/o/o/**

3 años más tarde.

Kenshin había contraído una enfermedad mortal. Lo habían tratado diferentes médicos, pero no había servido de nada. Avanzaba irremediablemente y pronto su vida se acabaría. Consciente de que el final estaba cerca se dirigió a Tokio. Quería ver por última, última vez a la mujer que llevaba en sus recuerdos.

Kaoru estaba sola en el dojo, las clases de kendo ya habían terminado y se encontraba terminando de darse un baño cuando sintió ruidos en el patio. Se apresuró en terminar y se puso una yukata de algodón grueso para ver de quién se trataba. Con el cabello aún mojado llegó al patio; se encontró de frente con Kenshin, pero era un Kenshin distinto al que nunca hubiese visto. Se notaba más débil y cansado que nunca. A penas podía mantenerse en pie.

— Kenshin — dijo en un murmuro, en su corazón había una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza por verlo en ese estado.

— Ka… oru — sonrió y cayó al piso.

Kaoru se apresuró en sostenerlo. Ambos cayeron, Kaoru de rodillas y él en su regazo. Kaoru sostenía su cabeza con ternura mientras él la miraba.

— He vuelto a casa — dijo Kenshin mirándola como aquella primera vez que se encontraron. Como cuando volvieron de Kioto y Kaoru le dio la bienvenida, o cuando se casaron y la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Kaoru sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sonrió y su rostro dibujó aquella misma sonrisa juvenil que siempre le brindaba al pelirrojo cuando él aún encontraba paz a su lado.

— Bienvenido a casa — dijo con voz ahogada — ya puedes descansar.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y con expresión serena se durmió.

Kaoru abrazó el cuerpo de su esposo y acarició su cabello mientras las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas. Realmente esa era la última vez que Kenshin volvía, ahora había al fin emprendido el viaje del cual es imposible regresar.

Cuando Enishi llegó a casa encontró a Kaoru abrazando el cuerpo aún tibio de Kenshin.

— Él al fin podrá descansar — le dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

Enishi se hincó a su lado y acarició su cabello, no tenía que preguntarle nada más. La conocía a la perfección y sabía que tipo de sentimientos guardaba por su primer amor.

El funeral de Kenshin se realizó días después. Kaoru quería darle los más cercanos la posibilidad de despedirse de él por última vez. Desde Kioto y Aizu llegaron a decirle adiós. Incluso Kenji estuvo en el cementerio despidiendo a su padre. El único que no estuvo fue Sanosuke, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, y aunque pudieran escribirle era poco probable que alcanzara a llegar.

El dojo Kamiya estuvo frecuentado por diversas personas que quisieron darle sus condolencias. La noticia de la muerte de Himura corrió rápido e incluso desde el gobierno se apersonaron frente a Kaoru. Pero los días de duelo pasaron, Misao y los demás Oniwabanshu volvieron a Kioto, Megumi regresó a Aizu, Kenji y Hiko volvieron a las montañas. Y nuevamente a su lado sólo seguía él. Su compañero.

 **o/o/o/**

El sueño de una niña se hizo realidad. Le costó años de dolor y de espera, pero al fin lo consiguió. No con el hombre que conoció lleno ideales y que la deslumbró con su gentileza y sabiduría, sino con aquel que conoció perdido en su locura y lleno de deseos de venganza, pero que logró encontrar el camino a su propia redención viviendo para alguien más.

Tuvieron un par de gemelas que llamaron Nozomi y Hikari, porque eran su esperanza y luz. Tuvieron un pequeño al que llamaron Shinta, en homenaje a un hombre que marcó sus vidas y que tal vez debió vivir con ese nombre en lugar de convertirse en guerrero. Los amaron y amaron a Kenji, que se convirtió en hombre sereno, la mejor versión de su padre, un padre al que finalmente comprendió a través de su maestro, Hiko.

El sueño de una niña de ojos claros como el mar tranquilo se convirtió, finalmente, en realidad.

 **FIN**


End file.
